


"Be Kind, but not too kind"

by Picaa



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Creepy, Creepy story for the web, Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park - Freeform, I just have this idea that I wanted to try, I tough it fit the characters so well, I'm not a fanfic autor, Other, Serial Killer Eddie, Too cute for this world Waylon, base on real events, based on a reddit post, i think im not sure, kind of xDDD, let's not meet again, never pick up a hitchhiker, so I adapted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picaa/pseuds/Picaa
Summary: Waylon was driving back home that day, really tired and eager to get to his apartment in the city and he soon will be there on just a couple of hours.and then, he see an strange figure walking along side the road, it was a tall man and as his car get more closer the guy pop up the old "arm and thump" out; Waylon was just too kind for his own good sometimes, his friends often call him “naive” , but he could not help himself, he just have to help...





	"Be Kind, but not too kind"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Never, ever, pick up a hitchhiker"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/304077) by thebestjeans. 



Waylon had been driving for 2 hours that day, a little tired but happy to have made a good job and finally getting back home after 2 weeks of hard work programming some computers on a special assignment by his company, he could see himself already going back to his apartment and sleeping well once more, maybe calling his friend Miles later that day to catch up and hang out somewhere.

 

 

He was already getting close to the city when he notice something on the road in the distance, to the side of the road, a tall man wearing dark jeans and an old brown jacket, he was walking on the side of the road and when the man notice waylon’s car getting closer he strike the old fashion “arm and thumb” the typical hitchhiker manner. Waylon smile and slow down the car when he got near the stranger.

 

 

- _Hello_ \- say waylon. - _Are you going to the city mister?_ -

 

- _Yeah, good evening , being walking for hours with not luck at all, until now, I hope?_ -

 

say the middle age man, smiling politely at waylon, he had some shiny blue eyes and dark hair, with an unusual slicked back undercut hairstyle, he was also carrying a old backpack and had a tiny cover of dust on his jeans, Waylon could not imaging how tired the poor man must feel walking all this time hoping for a kind soul to just give him a little ride to the city.

 

 

 

 

\- _And you are lucky indeed, welcome to the “park ride”_ \- say Waylon as he open the door of the car in the co-pilot sit. - _Hop in_. - Waylon pop a smile.

 

\- _Oh! thank you so much, so so much_ \- say the man as he go into the car and throw his backpack on the back sit. After the new guest of Waylon got comfortable inside the car, he put the car in motion again and they start chatting for a bit

 

 

- _Name is Edward, Edward Gluskin, but my friends just call me Eddie, nice to meet you_ .

\- _Eddie, got it!_ \- say waylon with a smile.

 

- _And you mister Park? can I know the first name of the kind knight that help this poor soul in need? hmm?._ \- say Eddie with a little chuckle.

 

- _OH! of course! hehehe~ Names is Waylon, Waylon Park as you know, nice to have you as my co-pilot for today Eddie_. - say Waylon with a dorky laugh.

 

- _very nice indeed_.- Eddie say.

- _So you are going to the city, right? me too, I just finished an assignment on the nearby town and just today was my last day, now I’m going back home._ \- waylon continue.

 

\- _Work, huh? and what you do for a living waylon?_ \- said Eddie not paying too much attention.

 

- _Oh I just work on “computer stuff” nothing much, programming some code,  encoding software and such, no very interesting I guess._ \- a nervous laugh escaped waylon’s lips. - _And you Eddie? what is your work field? is it construction? you have very large shoulders._ \- Eddie look for a moment at waylon with an eyebrow up and a faint smile; and there waylon just get what he just said.

 

\- _Oh! I mean! I was guessing! hehehe~ sorry! , I mean I’m kind of jealous, not in a bad way of course! if I could I will do lots of sports! but I’m just not made for physical activities at all, I’m fine with computers and such_ \- A little faint blush appear on waylon’s face, what a dork he was.

 

 

Eddie just smile politely and answer the question paying no attention to the extra commentary.

 

  
\- _Actually right now, I don’t have an stable income as it is, I’m currently “job hunting” and hoping that I can get something that can get me by for a while, I’m gonna try my luck on the city when I get there._ \- say Eddie

 

 

If Waylon already feel kind of sorry for the man, now he feel like it was his duty to help him get to his destination point, no wonder he was hitchhiking and hopping for the better. Waylon was just too kind for his own good sometimes, his friends often call him “naive” , but he could not help himself, he just have to help.

 

 

- _ooh, I’m sorry to hear that. But, don’t worry! I have the feeling that your luck is gonna improve for the better very soon._ \- say waylon. Trying to cheer up a little bit the mood.

\- _Yes, I have the same feeling._ \- said Eddie, with a particular shine on his eyes and offering a soft smile.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the the trip was very calm, they talk pleasantly most of the time about different topics, like the weather, friends, the news, etc. happy small talk. Waylon feel like talking to Eddie was so very easy, he feel like they were getting along pretty well even if they just had meet that same day, Eddie show to be a very “old fashion” kind of guy, as waylon notice how he talk in a very polite manner in all of his sentences, it make Waylon kind of embarrassed when he let himself split out a couple of curse words as they were talking, he even say sorry a couple of times but Eddie say that he did not mind at all.

 

 

When they were just a little over halfway of their destination, Waylon saw a Dinner restaurant at the pit stop and decide to stop there, he figure that his guest will feel just as hungry as him and invited him for a lunch there.

 

As they enter the restaurant Waylon choose a table on one of the windows, they sit and waylon ask for the menus. Eddie seems to not be paying much attention when he stare at the menu, Waylon notice, and ask him:

 

 

- _So, what you gonna get?_. - say waylon smiling

 

Eddie look up, some how serious and say:

 

- _Well I don’t know I guess I have a simple coffee, it’s alright_.- he said as he still stare at the menu.

 

- _Just a coffee??? Oh come on Ed! don’t be shy man! you are MY guest, and is my duty to treat you well, come on, choose whatever you want, my treat_.- say waylon

 

At this Eddie give a very confuse look, and try to refuse the offer of waylon paying for his food, a little bit awkward even. But Waylon could not take a no for an answer, he insists, and so they eat their meal calmly and even chat for like an hour after, enjoying some good coffee. Waylon was really having fun and hope that Eddie was too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner they hit the road once more, Eddie still seem profoundly flustered for letting waylon pay for his food, his manner kind of change a little bit, he seems to still feel awkward about it, but Waylon tell him once more that it was alright, he don’t need to pay him back or anything, it was alright just to have him giving him company as his co pilot even if was just until they get into the city.

 

It took one hour for them to finally hit the city and as soon as they enter Eddie make a signal and ask waylon to dropped him off when they hit downtown. Waylon agreed.

 

 Eddie once more thanked him profoundly for giving him a ride and treating him so kindly, and just before getting out of the car, Eddie make one final question.

 

 

- _Excuse me if is too invasive but, can I perhaps have your phone number? you know to maybe catch up and meet up sometime soon?_ \- He say without blinking and looking seriously at Waylon.

 

- _Oh but of course! I will really like that!_ -

 

Say Waylon with a bright smile and quickly getting out a pen and a block of notes that he had on the glove compartment, quickly drawing some numbers and passing the note to his new friend, very excited to know that maybe sometime in the future he could know how his new friend has being doing.

 

Eddie took the note and thank him once more with a warm smile he say his last good bye and got walking on the opposite way. As Waylon drive off he had that fuzzy warm feeling of having done a good deed, he could not wait to meet with his new friend one of this days.

 

everything has workout so well, maybe, too very too well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week or so pass, Waylon was calmly typing some codes on his laptop, enjoying some homemade coffee at his apartment, and just when he was about to hit “enter” for one last code his phone rings, he let what he was doing and just before the answering machine hit the tone he picks up the phone and says:

 

- _Hello? this is Waylon._ -

 

A dark tone voice quickly speaks to him and doesn't let him say anything more.

 

- _You Should thank god that you were raise so nice_ **_my dear._ ** -

 

He knows this voces, he knows damn well this person, he could not say it but he was sure as the last sentences hit his ears, this person has to be his **_“Driving Friend”_ **

 

- _From the moment that a step into your car-_ The dark voice continue _\- I have my plan already crafted, I was sick of walking all day under the sun so I figure that this was the last possible option, as you were talking to me, oh so naive on your own little world, I had plan to take action once we got to_ **_the pit stop_ **. -

 

He paused for a bit, but even so Waylon could not say anything back.

 

- _I was gonna make it quick,_ **_killing_ ** _you will have just being_ **_too easy_ ** _that day, Just a little_ **_squeeze_ ** _on that sweet slim neck of yours...oh I’m so sorry_ **_darling_ ** _...After that I will just have to take your car and dump your little, fragile, body on a ditch further down the road, and finally be on my merry way...but_ -

 

 

Waylon was in **_shock._ **

 

- _But...Oh my_ **_dear_ ** _, but you have to make it so, so very_ **_difficult_ ** _. After you talk to me so kindly, and treat me to dinner with the brightness smile on your face I just... I just couldn’t do it...No, I could not bring myself to do it, I just could not stop thinking how could I live after doing such a horrible thing to such a nice_ **_angel_ ** _…_ -

 

Waylon open his mouth, but no words or sound were made, he just keep on listening.

 

 

- **_Please, Please Darling, Waylon. Never. Ever. Pick another hitch hiker. Again._ ** -

 

He hung up.

 

And Waylon just hear the sound of the ended call on the phone, echoing in his ears. He try to re-dialing the number quickly, but he got a payphone.

 

Waylon never got a call from his "Friend" again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I adapt this story of the reddit topic "let's not meet again" that I think fit very well for this characters, I hope I make a dicente work at lest.  
> It was kind of fun even xD making the pictures was my favorite part <3 I dedicated this to all of my friends on the outlast fandom, they inspire me everyday to be better, love to you all.
> 
> [As you could notice English is not my first language, but I try my best ^^]


End file.
